


Blood Kisses

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Blood Kisses [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sexual Slavery, blood slave, muti universe, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim in an orphan with no place to go. One Halloween, he and a bunch of other orphans are invited to a Costume Ball. They are given fancy cloths and told they can eat as much as they want. But there is something much more sinister happening in the shadows.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Vampire Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So there are multiple universes. I'm thinking 3 story lines?

  I sat in the wagon with the other children as we rolled away from the orphanage I had grown up in. A wealthy Lord had invited all the children over 10 to come to his house for a costume ball on Halloween. There would be food and treats and dancing and entertainment. We would get to dress up and play games and eat and eat and eat. When we got to the mansion we were all led into a large room to pick out costumes and we all given white masks. I chose a fancy purple coat and black pants with a black pirate hat and put on a gold and white mask and joined the others in the ball room. The sun hadn't set and the party hadn't officially started. Apparently not all the gust had arrived, but the children were permitted to start eating. A little late the quartet arrived and started music. Some of the children started to dance, others played or ate more. I sat aside on a red velvet sofa against a wall and watched mostly, feeling a little old for party games. I was turning 15 in less than a week (Nov. 5) and none of the kids ever played with me before. 

  Soon after the sun had set, the other gusts started arriving. They all were adults and wore black masks, and gracefully filled the room. They mingled in with some of the rowdy orphans and watched as the children played games and danced. I had an odd feeling about it all, it was kind of unsettling the way the adults in their somber somber costumes smiled as they looked at these children.

  "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" A voice behind me said. I turned to look at the handsome man in red and black silk behind me, "Why don't you play with the other children?"

  I shrugged, "They don't really like me, and I'm too old for their games. I'd rather watch." 

  The man sat next to me, "Care if I join you?" He asked. I shook my head, "What's you're name, child?"

  "Jim." I said flatly. My name was boring and I didn't like it. 

  "You can call me Sebastian." He said, offering a gloved hand. I shook it. We chatted for a while about unimportant things. It seemed like most of the adults were making friends with the other orphans too.

  "It's a nice night with a full moon, Jim. Would you care to join me outside for a moment to look?" Sebastian asked me

  "Sure." I stood up and followed him through the huge glass doors that led to the gardens outside. We stood on the patio. The harvest moon was out, and big and gold. 

  "It's a beautiful night." Sebastian said, breaking the silence that had fallen. 

  "The moon is huge." I said, nodding, and then felt dumb. 

  In the ballroom, I could hear an eerie song start to play. It moved like a pulse, a very slow pulse, and whined like a staggering breath. If one were to compose death, that would have been the sound. I glanced back at the doors to see what kind of dace could come from that kind of music, only to have my attention drawn by the gentle touch of Sebastian's hand. "Don't look, Jim." His eyes were locked onto mine and I was compelled to stay gazing up at him and his red eyes. "That's right, keep your eyes on me, don't look, don't listen." I couldn't hear anything but his voice, I couldn't see anything but his eyes. I became very scared all of a sudden.

  "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." 

  And I instantly believed him. A voice in the back of my head told me that this was wrong, that there was something not right about this.

  "I want to protect you." he said, leaning closer to me. An arm came around my waist and I was slightly lifted up like a doll. He tilted my head back, exposing my neck, and I felt his lips ghosting over that tender flesh. He was trembling slightly, and I felt his breath and it sent chills down my spine. He kissed my neck, but it felt different from a kiss, like a kiss with a small sting. He stayed pressed against me for a moment, and I could hear my own pulse, or was that the music? My head began to swim and he pulled away some, still holding me. He sighed deeply, and looked up at the moon silently. I didn't understand the look on his face, it wasn't like anything I had seen before. It was as if he had seen God. 

  "S-Sebastian?" I whispered softly, and the world came back to me in a rush. I could hear screaming and crying in the ballroom. I turned and he stopped me once more, "I said don't look!" he whispered sharply. 

  "W-what's happening?" I said, stumbling some because he had let go of me more. Sebastian put an arm under my knees and lifted me up. He carried me through the garden and around the mansion to his carriage, "I'll take you home." he said

  I nodded, thinking he was taking me back to the orphanage and fell asleep leaning against him.


	2. Orphan Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is shopping for his first pet human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a multi universe thing

I've decided to move this alternate story line to it's own fic.


End file.
